Past and Future
by Kachie
Summary: One strange night, one odd wish, and two Akanes are switched teaser chapter 12
1. Chapter One

****

"What Lies Behind Us,

And What Lies Before Us

## Are Tiny Matters Compared To

What Lies Within Us."

-Ralph Waldo Emerson

****

# The Present

_ _

__Akane turned restlessly in her bed, the sheets twisting around her._I just don't understand him. . . one second he cares about me, always saving me. . maybe even, maybe even loves me. . .but then he's insulting me again!!I wouldn't mind it so much, I would probably even enjoy our little fights if I just knew how he really felt.I wish, I just wish I knew how this all turned out, how my future will turn out._

_ _

# The Future

Akane shifted in bed to watch her husband's sleeping form, she reached down to brush a lock of dark hair out of his eyes._I love you so much. . . _she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and smiled when he sighed her name._You know how happy I am right now. . I just wish I had known how you felt about me a little sooner, maybe I would have gone about things a little differently. . ._

_ _

******__

----------From now on all future members of the cast, except new characters, will have an "O" before their name----------

******

OAkane woke with a start as she found herself rolling off the side of the bed to land with a loud bang on the floor.She reached behind her to rub her aching backside and slowly sat up.She looked around the room, shock evident on her face.

"Huh?What am I doing in my old room?And where's—"

BANG!

"Akane!"Ranma charged through the now open door to look down at OAkane with a worried yet anxious expression on his face."What happened?And what was that noise?Was Happosai in here again, " his face took on an evil grin as he cracked his knuckles, "or was it widdle P-chan?"She still sat, staring at him with wide brown eyes.

"Yo Akane, you okay?"Ranma frowned when she didn't respond and waved a hand in front of her face.OAkane blinked out of her trance and her eyes softened as she watched him nervously tug on his pigtail._He looks so young. . _"Well?"

"Huh?Oh yes, I'm all right, I'm just not used to sleeping in such a small bed."

"What are you talkn' about Akane, you've always slept in this bed."

"I did?"OAkane gasped quietly when she realized her mistake, "Um, yes, of course I did. . I mean do, I mean. . Ranma, could you just leave me alone for a while, please?"

"Yeah, ummm, sure Akane. . "Ranma scratched his thoughtfully as he walked into the hallway, closing the door behind him._That was weird. . she didn't even throw me out like she always does. . ._

_ _

__

******

_Mmmm. . this is nice. . . _Akane thought to herself as she once again dreamt of performing Romeo and Juliet without the tape. His lips were surprisingly soft as they glided across her own gently but with absolute certainty.Her arms automatically came up to wrap around his neck while her fingers curled through his hair._It's so soft, like cat fur._He in turn reached down to pull her snugly against him, molding his body and lips firmly to hers.Their breathing grew heavy as the kiss continued to intensify.He parted her lips to, again without hesitation, touch his tongue to—Akane started._Oh!He's never done That before. . in fact. . this dream has never lasted this long before. . ._Her conscience also began to register that his arms were still tight around her, that his breath, hot and sweet, still engulfed her senses, she could feel the tenseness in his muscles and the rise and fall of his chest.Akane opened here eyes to see a pair of shut eyelids.She shut hers again in fear._I knew it. . I'm awake. . this isn't a dream, but who is kissing me?_

_ _

******

OAkane walked over to her old desk, picked up the mirror and gasped.She found herself looking at the face of a sixteen year old._What happened?!?I . . I remember making a wish . . _her hand came up to cover her mouth in shock, _did it come true?Did I . . . did I go back in time?Is this my second chance?_She looked around her 'old' room.It had been a while since it had looked like this; the dried flowers on the wall, the pair of barbells sitting in the corner, and the framed photo from Ranma sitting on her desk._Now it's my little girl's room . . oh I miss her and Ryoga so much already . ._

__"Breakfast everyone!"_Kasumi's cooking!Mine has improved but hers is the best and with her living with Tofu now, I havn't had one of her full meals in a while._OAkane ran down the stairs, still in her pajamas, toward the already full table and landed with a soft thump in her customary place next to Ranma.

"Good morning everyone!"

"My, aren't you cheerful this morning," Akane beamed back at Kasumi.

"Indeed daughter, it's nice to see you so happy for a change," Soun cast a look at OAkane then Ranma and flashed a devious grin towards Genma.

"Hmmm, interesting, Akane's happy, wonder what happened?"

"Nothing happened Nabiki, I don't need a reason to be happy do I?"

"Well . . ."

"Ranma sweetheart, can you pass the rice?"All moments halted, Ranma sat with his chopsticks hanging from his mouth while everyone turned to face OAkane.She looked startled at the many shocked faces staring at her."What is it?Did I say something wrong?"

The whole room face-faulted. 

****

_On to Chapter Two_

__

_ _

__


	2. Chapter Two

****

"Don't Let

Yesterday Use Up

Too Much Of

Today."

Cherokee Proverb

****

_Who is kissing me?Why am I stalling?Whoever he is, he's a pervert. . and he's gonna get it. . just as soon as I open my eyes. ._For the first time in her life, Akane felt totally and thoroughly unsure of herself.She knew that if she opened her eyes, she was going to have to kill him. . even if it was Ranma, and even if this was what she had dreamed of for so long and had never thought would ever happen.Then again, if it wasn't Ranma, the male on her person was about to receive the pounding of a lifetime.Akane gulped and prepared herself to open her eyes and reveal the mysterious captor of her lips.

"Ryoga!!Get down her right now!!"They worried shout came from downstairs._What?Hey. . I know that voice. . Ukyo?_As the chef's voice echoed through the upstairs room, the mouth and body pressed so intimately against hers disappeared.Akane opened her eyes as she sat up to she a man, his shirt half on, unfortunately covering his whole head, run out of the room, reaching behind him in his mad flight to shut the door.Her heart pounded with each step that thundered away down the hall._That _was_ Ukyo. . and she called Ryoga. . and that guy who was on me ran out. . so that must mean, the guy who was kissing me was. . Ryoga?_A tiny needle of pain entered her heart as she realized it was Ryoga and not Ranma._Wait a sec. . Ryoga. . that big of a pervert?It just doesn't make sense. ._(^_^) __She rubbed her hands together absently and gasped as she touched the cool feel of metal.She looked fearfully at her left hand to find a gold wedding band glinting in the sunlight encrusted with three scarlet stones._A wedding ring?How. . ?((((I wish how I knew how this all turned out. . ))))Is it?Is it possible?Did my wish come true?Stranger things have happened. . but if it did, and this Is my future. . then I married Ryoga??_

**_ _**

**_Meanwhile. . _**

**__**

ORanma rushed down the stairs while he quickly finished yanking the white tank top over his head to find OUkyo tapping her foot impatiently.

"Where is he?"OUkyo wordlessly pointed up in response."The roof?Again?"

"Yeah Ranma honey, I would have gone up and gotten him myself but," she gestured to her swelling stomach," the doctor said no stenuous exercise. . . and chasing that boy around is defiantly strenuous."ORanma grinned.

"Too fast for ya huh?"

"Well. . he is your son."

"Yeah. . "ORanma's chest puffed out proudly and added with a wry grin,"he also got Akane's brute strength which, hehe, _ocationaly, _can be a problem."

"I'll bet it can," OUkyo responded with a smile.

"Ah well, what can ya do?Guess I better go get him."

**_ _**

**_Back Upstairs. ._**

**__**

"Ya better look out Ryoga!!Here I come!!"Akane looked up at the ceiling, shock evident on her face._That was Ranma?Why is he here if I'm married to Ryoga?Wait. . Ukyo's here too. . does that mean, did they?Him and Ukyo?They wouldn't!Well at least he wouldn't!_Akane immediately flared up in anger, her face turning bright red, her eyes a bit ugly, a powerful blue aura ringed around her.She looked around the room furiously, the room with the soft yellow bedspread and the matching flimsy curtains in the window.The room with the dark mahogany furniture and the smooth polished wood floor.The room that was once her parents' when her mother still lived, the room that was now hers. . .and Ryoga's._He wouldn't. . but he obviously did._The anger vanished without a trace, only to be replaced with a deep sorrow._Oh Ranma. . why did it have to end up this way?Why am I married to him. . why am I not married to yo--_She brought the ringed hand up to cover her mouth._I don't believe it. . for the first time in my life,I've admitted to myself that I wanted to marry you, not because you might love me. . but because I really do love. . love. . _She buried her head in the flower scented pillow and began to sob._It doesn't matter any more. . this is my future. . here, without you. . . _

__"And I hate it," she whispered.

****

"Oh!I almost forgot!I have to get ready for school!"OAkane jumped up from the table to run up the stairs, leaving the shocked and bewildered group at the table behind.Nabiki happened to recover first.

"Ahem.. . and what, may I ask, was that?"

"Oh my."

"Yes, that pretty much says it all Kasumi."

"Well boy, tell us what happened?!?"

"Huh?"Ranma finally managed to turn his head and aknowledge his father, his eyes slightly glazed over in shock, the chopsticks still hanging from his mouth.

"Well Son?Did you two. . you know. . "The chopsticks fell.

"Oh father, you really shouldn't encourage them, they're still too young."Ranma's eyes widened past the width of his head as he quickly looked back and forth from the eldest Tendo girl and her father.

"What?!?Hey!I didn't do nothin'!"

"No need to be shy Saotome."

"Nabiki!!We didn't do nothing!!She fell out of bed and probly hit her head or something."

"Oh happy day, Ranma watches my little girl while she sleeps."

"No!!I'm innocent!Ya got it all wrong!!I heard a loud band and went to see what happened!"

"That's it boy, you must love your fiancée a lot to check up on her like that."

"The schools will be joined soon Tendo!"

"But—"

"That they will Saotome!"

"I—"

"Oh Ranma, I think it's sweet"

"So when's the wedding?"

"Arg!!I give up!"

"Shouldn't someone tell Akane that today is Saterday?"

# On To Chapter Three


	3. Chapter Three

****

"The Secret Of

Life Is Enjoying The

Passage Of Time."

James Taylor

****

"Gotcha Ryo!"ORanma grabbed the little six year old boy who was now giggling, fear of being yelled at gone at the use of his nickname.Once he got a secure grip on Ryo, ORanma took a swift leap off the roof to land front of OUkyo without a sound.

"Auntie Uko!"Ryo escaped from his father's arms to latch onto OUkyo's leg.

"Hey there honey!"She reached down to tug on the fastly growing blue-black pigtail."Now Ryo sweetie, tell me, what were you doing on the roof?"Ryo jumped away and gave a clumsy roundhouse kick.

"Cause I'm a martial artist like Dad, an' martial artists go places by roofs, you did too Autie Uko, 'member?It was before ya got yer big tummy!"With that explanation out, Ryo prepared to run of again.He was quickly halted by a hand snagging his shirt.

"Not so fast squirt!"

"But Dad. . I wanna go practice. . "He looked up at ORanma with a face that would crumble any parent.

"Alright Ryo, but the next time I catch you on that roof. . . "ORanma's warning was lost however due to the little boy speeding off to the dojo as soon as the 'alright' was uttered.

****

Akane groaned and threw her pillow across the room in disgust._Okay Akane, enough crying. . . this is your future. . with or. . w-without him. . ._She slowly sat up, pushing back the soft coverlet, and caught sight of herself in the mirror.Her mouth hanging half open in a silent gasp, she stepped up to the mirror to examine her future reflection.Her blue-black hair was kept short, cut to softly frame the face that had lost all of it's baby fat, _Hmmm, no wrinkles yet. . I guess, I guess that means I'm happy. . _her body was still trim, lightly muscled and ample in all the right places.Akane smoothed the silky material of the pale yellow nightgown across her stomach and down her sides, and sighed._At least Ryoga doesn't mind my big hips. . _she thought with a sad smile.She then proceeded to go through her wardrobe.She ended up selecting a soft white cotton dress that went slightly past her knees.After slipping her feet into the house slippers she found next to the bed and running a quick brush through her hair, Akane ventured into the hallway.She immediately spotted her room, or rather, what was her room.Akane walked up to the door to gently trace the newly carved letters on the hanging duck._Ranko?Could this be. . my daughter?_

****

OAkane rushed into her old room, shutting the door tightly behind her._Whew!That was close. . too close.Akane you dummy!You almost gave yourself away. . . _She leaned heavily against the wooden door, catching her breath.She smile in relief as she heard Kasumi mention that it was Sunday._Well, at least I don't have to go to school today, although it might be fun to punt Kuno a mile away again and not get in trouble for it, now that he and Nabiki are. . _her thoughts broke off into a soft giggle.She strenghtened and walked to the closet and slid the door open._Hmmm. . well since it Is Sunday, I should do something, but what?_OAkane gave the full closet a wide grin._Ice cream seems like a good start. . I wonder if Ranma will want to go with me. . as a guy. . probly not, our relationship seemed like it was still in it's denial stage downstairs._Her eyes took on a wicked gleam as she hunted through the clothes._This could be more fun than I thought. ._She squeeled in delight as she found what was once her favorite dress, smooth white cotton with pale lavender flowers embroidered into the edges of the modestly swooping neck and the bottom edges of the skirt._I remember how upset I was when I found this dress ruined. . it's funny but I never found out how it happened._

_ _

****

Ranma gave a tired sigh and turned off the telivision._Nothin' on except that stupid girl with the meatball heads. . hehe, kinda reminds me of Shampoo. . . jeez, I'm bored, there's nothin' going on today, well except that weird thing with Akane. . on second thought, that's nothing new, she's always been kinda weird. .hmmm. . what to do. . study?Yeah. . right.Could try an' find Ryoga to spar a little, wait, who am I kidding?He's probly lost in a closet or somethin' . . well if all else fails, I guess I could ask that dumb tomboy to do—_

__"Ranma!"He jumped up from his lounging position in surprise.

"Akane!I. . ah. . well. . "Ranma threw up a, what he hoped to be, casual wave."Yo."

"Want to go get some ice cream?My treat!"

"Ummm, I don't know. . . "she smiled up at him, "ah.. okay, just let me go change fir—hey!" He found himself getting dragged out the door.

"I don't think so Ranma, you want some ice cream, your eating it as a guy!"

"Come on Akane, how many times do I havta tell ya, real guys don't eat—"

"If your coming with me, your staying male!"OAkane glanced back at his flopping form, daggers shooting from her eyes.Ranma, in response, threw up his hands in the 'I'm innocent, please don't hurt me' form.

"Jeez, ok ok already, I'll go."

****

"You want to share a banana split?"

"Uh. . yeah. . sure," after a few minutes of akward silence, they were seated with their ice cream.

"Hey Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"I know your still hung up over this whole 'guys don't eat ice cream' thing, but your letting all this great stuff go to waste,"OAkane's eyes flashed breifly, "all this good stuff that I paid for. . "

"I'm eatn' I eatn'!!"OAkane giggled as Ranma dugg into the sundae in a frenzie.

"Mmmm, I wish we had done this more often,"she sighed with contentment.

"Huh?"

"Oh!Um, I mean, we should do this more often, don't you think?"

"I'm all for it,"

"Really/"_Never thought he'd admit it that soon. . .maybe we're further along in our relationship than I thought._

__"As long as your payn'"_Guess I was wrong._

__"Ranma you jerk!"The male in question yelped and covered his head with his arms._Oh boy. I'm in for it now_ *tap* _huh?_Ranma looked up in time to see OAkane pocket a very tiny mallet and then look back up at him with a mischeivous grin.

"I don't think so Ranma, next time," she reached out to poke his forehead, "you're paying or else I might get a little angry," at her smile, Ranma lost his worry and began to smile himself as he listened to her gentle teasing.There was a shining sparkle in her eyes, bright sunshine in her smile, and a cheerful lilt in her voice; things that made Ranma's heart beat faster, things that made his breath quicken, things that she seldom did just for him that brought a faint blush to his cheek._Whatever's makn' her act like this, I sure hope it stays._He lifted his spoon, about to swallow what it held when OAkane's expression caught his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Are you Really going to eat the last cherry?"She looked at him with a pouting expression.

"You tryn' to tell me you want it?"She nodded._I hope this doesn't scare him off, but he needs a little push. . I forgot how shy he was alone with me before we got married._

__"Pretty please. . . "Ranma swallowed hard.

"Um. . . okay. . "He prepared to dump the cherry on her spoon when she smiled and opened her mouth invitingly._What?!?She wants me to. . ._His face turned so red that OAkane thought it might explode as he watched her lick her lips.The hand that lifted the spoon began to tremble as it headed towards her waiting mouth.She successfully held back her smile at his obviously nervous antics as she leaned forward._This is so much easier to do when you know how someone really feels about you._The spoon descended slowly and OAkane closed her lips around the cherry, pulling back slowly, taking with her the stray juices.Finally detatching herself, OAkane closed her eyes and let out a thoroughly satisfied sigh.Her smile broke loose when she heard a gulp come from the boy sitting across from her._When did she get so cute?_His eyes widened ever more, if that was possible, when OAkane scooped up some strawberry and began to advance toward him.

"Open wide. . "His jaw seemed to be frozen shut, so she reached forward to gently pry his mouth open by pressing slightly on his chin.She let the spoon slip in and out, dipositing the contents on the way.Afterwards, she looked at Ranma's still shocked face and began to giggle.That finally brought him out of his stuper.

"Hey!What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. . it's just the look on your face. . and the fact that you have a little, oh here, let me get it," she leaned over the table once more until her nose was an inch from his.Her hand came forward to wipe the cream from below his lower lip and then proceeded to let her thumb pass over his lips.Taking advantage of his sharp intake of breath, OAkane rubbed the cream gently on the soft insides of his mouth. His tongue automatically was drawn out to gather the sweet substance, catching her thumb on the way._A-Akane. ._When she didn't immendiatly pull away, he hesitantly sipped the remaining taste from her finger, his slate blue eyes locked on hers.He nearly fainted then and there when she let out a soft sigh._I can't believe he did that, I guess a little nudge in the right direction goes a long way. . ._She leaned forward even further to attempt something more when—

"Airen!"*Glomp* "Wo ai ni!"_Shampoo. . .long time no see. . ._OAkane watched in amused silence as Ranma struggled to pull out of the persistant amazon's tight grasp._It's funny how many times I wished that I could be better than her and Ukyo, in combat, in cooking. .. but it never mattered to him, he loved me for the way I was. . for the way I am. . ._she felt her temper begin to swell slightly as Shampoo continued to mash her clevage against Ranma._Although, I am from the future, meaning that I can remember all the training Ranma gave me. . .I don't think it would be wrong to give the past Akane a little less of a headache. . . _

__"Hey Shampoo!"

"What you want violent kitchen destroyer?"

"I challenge you!"_ _

_ _

__


	4. Chapter Four

Akane walked up to the door at the end of the hall to gently trace the newly carved letters on the wooden blue duck hanging there._Ranko. . my daughter?_Her fingers clasped the doorknob and turned it slowly.The door came open smoothly, no creaks or sqeeks, the hinges obviously oiled frequently to guarantee a quiet entry.The room could still catch the sunlight, it's rays glinted off the gleaming wood floor.Her former yellow room was now done over in blue; soft blue curtains, soft blue throw rugs, and a soft blue coverlet over the small lump on the bed where, instead of a human head peeking out the top, there was the head of a stuffed pig.Akane laughed quietly._I bet my future self got her that. . ._the small lump stirred.

"Mommy. . .no. . " a soft voice mewed quietly from it's shelter.Akane looked around in a panic, finding herself asking the pig for guidance._What should I do?_"Daddy, Mommy. . ."The lump tossed restlessly.Akane made up her mind, and with a quick, derisive nod to the pig, she walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.She reached over to shakily remove the covers.A small girl, perehaps three or four years old, came into view and Akane's features immediately softened. _She's beautiful. ._The girl, Ranko, had a slight frown plastered across her face, her nose scrunched up in concern, a faint sheen of sweat covered her forehead undera dark mop a black hair.She whimpered again and Akane's motherly instincts took over.She gently stroked the clammy brow, smoothing back the rufflled hair while mummering soothing words.Ranko woke with a start and launched herslef into Akane's open arms that automatically came up to return the tight embrace.

"Mommy!Mommy!I had the scary dream again!"Her voice was muffled against Akane's shoulder.

"Which dream honey?"At the sound of Ranko's voice, openly calling her mother, Akane was quickly taken into the spell, the dream of having a child of her own.

"You know Mommy!The one where that laughing crazy lady tries ta hurt you an' Daddy!"_Hmph!That definatly has to be Kodachi._She frowned as she rubbed a comforting hand down her daughter's trembling back.

"Don't you worry Ranko, your Daddy and I will make sure Kodachi Kuno never comes near you."

"Oh I know that Mommy, she can't come near us 'cause Uncle Kuno an' Auntie Nabiki got that re-resomthin' order."

"A restraining order?"

"Yup!They're so smart!"_That's so perfec—wait a sec, UNCLE Kuno?AUNTIE Nabiki?_Before Akane could contemplate the matchup of Kuno and Nabiki any longer, Ranko suddenly leaned back to look Akane in the eye.And above the grinning mouth and pert little nose were a pair of big beautiful blue grey eyes.__

_ _

****

"So Ukyo, when's the baby due?"

"About a month. . . ohhhh, I'm SO Excited!"

"How's Ryoga taking it?"

"Oh Ranma honey, he doesn't let me go anywhere, clean anything, cook. . . infact, I had to sneak out to visit my darling neice and nephew."

"Sneak out?"ORanma glanced at her in disbeleif.

"Well, I didn't really Have to sneak out. . .I left while he was looking for the bathroom."

"Haha, so, Porky's pretty pretective huh?"

"Ranma!!Prepare to Die!!!"

****

"Ranma!!Prepare to Die!!!"Ranko suddenly jumped out of Akane's arms and ran to the window.

"Ooooo!Daddy's gonna spar!"With that, she hopped on the desk and with a rakish grin sent towards her mother, she jumped out the window.

"Come and get me pigboy!!"Akane ran to the window in time to hear ORanma's taunt and to see a man with a pgtail catch Ranko._Ranma. ._She sighed in relief before her eyes fell more fully on ORanma, automatically noting the changes, the broadness of his shoulders, the now mature contures of his body; and recognized the similarities, the hair, thick and full, the confidence in his smile, the clearness in his blue grey eyes. . ._Ranko's eyes. . they're identical, that beautiful color on the sea just before a storm. ._The tears began to well up._It's. . .it's just a coinsidence. ._After taking in a deep breath, she closed the window and walked out of the room.

****

"Come and get me Bacon Breath!"ORanma looked up in time to see Ranko's fastly falling form."Oh wait, time out, falling daughter."

"Huh?"Oryoga grinned as he saw his biggest rival and oldest friend catch the little girl."Oh, it's okay, you can prepare to die later."

"Gee thanks Ryoga,"ORanma laughed and set Ranko down.He then placed a stern look on his face and began to stare down at his daughter."Now Ranko, what did your mom and I tell say about jumping out of that window of yours?"

"But Grandfather Soun and Grandpa Genma say you used to jump in and out of that window all the time Daddy!" 

"Yes Ranko, I did. . but I was sixteen when I did that and you are only three!"

"Almost four,"she wiggled four fingers in her father's face.

"Alright, almost four, but almost four is too young to do window jumping."

"But—"

"What did we tell you about it?"Ranko looked down and sniffled.He sighed and hankered down to his knees and reached out to tuck a finger under her small chin, tilting it up to face him."Ranko?"

"'No jumping out the window till your older,' I know Daddy but I figured it'd be okay since Mommy didn't grab 'fore I did it like she usually does. . . are you mad at me?"Her lower lip began to tremble.

"She let you. . that's weird. . " he then caught site of her quivering mouth and quickly pulled her into a tight hug, "nahhh, I'm not mad shrimp, I just worry about ya. . if my little girl got hurt, I don't know what I'd do," he placed a warm grip on her shoulders to face her once again, "just promise you won't do that again and scare your Dad like that okay?"

"Okay Daddy, I promise!"

"Hey Saotome!"

"Auntie Nabiki!!!"Ranko rushed forward to hug her aunt.

"Hey Nabiki!Long time no see, you just get back from that business conference?Where's my favorite Shakespear sprouting moron?"

"Pig-tailed girl!"Okuno appeared to glomp on male ORanma.

"Hey get offa me!!What the hell are you Doing?!?!?I'm A GUY!!!"OKuno quickly detatched himself from ORanma with a hearty laugh.

"You were right me fair and beauteous goddess, my dear brother in law 'freaked out' just as you had stated."ORanma continued to twitch spasmodically.

"Told you so Kunobaby."

"Don't do that ever again man, I still get nightmares about when you were 'in love with my girl half."

"As do I Saotome. . as do I."

"Oh my Nabiki, when did you get home?"

"We got in last night and decided to stop by.And what may I ask brings you here Kasumi?"

"I made extra breakfast this morning but I forgot that Tofu had a medical conference in Tokyo and left for it early this morning, so I thought I'd bring over the extra.Ranma, where is Akane?"

"She was still in bed when I got up, but she must be out by now, I'll go get her for you," and he ran off.

"Hmmm, married for seven years and he still looks for any chance to get her alone, always at it like rabbits."

"Nabiki!"

"Oh my."

****

"Half the Future and

Half the Past, They're

Waiting inside your eyes."

James Taylor

****


	5. Chapter Five

Akane strolled down the empty hallway, her slippers creating a soft swooshing sound on the smooth wood floor.She stopped in mid-stride as a sound came from the closet._Huh?What was that?_

__"Is someone in there?Hello?"Suddenly something, or rather, someone reached out from the partially open door to grab Akane by the wrist to drag her in.Once in, she found herself crashing into something solid that made a soft grunt._Okay, whatever pervert just grabbed me is goin to get it big time!_She looked up to see in the faint sheen of light coming through the slits in the door, a man almost a foot taller than, her, dark lightly puffy hair with a pigtail jutting out proudly, and a pair of blue gray eyes that stared down at her._I was right. . it was a pervert._"Ranma, what are yo—" at that moment, he reached down to grasp her tightly to him and cover her mouth with his.Akane stood frozen in shock, her limbs stiff, and her eyes wide as this man who wasn't her husband proceeded to kiss her like there was no tomorrow.He gave a small laugh when he finally released her.

"Ya know, considering how many times I've dragged you into this closet, how come your always getting so shocked?"_Maybe because I'm cheating on Ryoga every time you drag me into this closet?I don't BELIEVE it!How could I do such a thing?!?How long have I been doing it?!?_She frowned deeply.

"Ranma!I—" He silenced her once more with a quick kiss.Her expression darkened even further.

"Aww Akane, why do ya look so mad?You know how uncute you look when you make that face," he reached out in an attempt to mold her lips into a demented looking grin."There, that's better, I love how you look when you smile. . so cute," he leaned down, about to capture her lips once more, "so beautiful. . " he concluded gently.Akane felt her heart clench at his words, the words she had been waiting so long to hear from him. . the words husbands said to their wives. . she turned her head swiftly to avoid his intimate touch."Oh I see, playin' hard to get again," he laughed, "anyway, as I was about to say, I have some great news."Akane swallowed heavily._So this is my future.I'm a married woman with a child that is cheating on her husband with her ex-fiancé. . well isn't this just perfect. . just great, well, I guess the only thing I can do right now is play along. . _

__"What is it Ranma?"

"Well, I got Ukyo to take care of Ryoga and Ranko for the night, which means, we get the house all to ourselves."He gave her a grin that could only be described as devilish.  
"Ukyo knows?"

"Course she knows dummy, how do you think we ever get any time alone?"_U-Ukyo knows?His WIFE KNOWS?Just what kind of future is this?_ORanma glanced down at his watch and cursed softly."Damn, I gotta go, promised Pop that I'd help him get on mom's good side again, stupid old man, always doin' something stupid."He glanced at the door, then back at her and shrugged."Ah Pop can wait another minute," he then grabbed Akane to kiss her passionately, his arms squeezing her gently, his hands rubbing up and down her back in warm strokes."He broke away to look down at her, smiling softly as he gently smoothing her hair back with his hand."I could do that forever. . . I love you Akane," he whispered, and then was gone before she could blink.

"Ranma. . I.." her whispers died down to silence as Akane slid slowly to the floor, the tears finally breaking free to fall down her cheeks in a steady stream._He l-loves me. . but why. . why am I not with him?Why am I married to Ryoga?Does my future self get some sick pleasure out of being unfaithful? . and what about Ukyo. . and Ranko?Why is this future so horrible?_

_ _

_ _

****

"Shampoo, I challenge you!"

"What you talking?You is crazy girl!You want fight Shampoo for real again?You know she going to beat you like always. . "Shampoo looked OAkane up and down, her eyes narrowed.When she finally returned to meet OAkane's gaze, she gave a high-pitched snicker._You laugh now Shampoo. . _

"That's right Shampoo, I, hey leggo!Ranma, what are you doing?!?"OAkane gave an outraged yell as Ranma dragger her down to his booth.

"What are you stupid Akane?What do you think your doing?"He whispered furiously.OAkane turned to glare at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I can take care of myself!I'm a martial artist to ya know!"She whispered back just as furiously.He was about to protest further when he looked into her eyes.They held a spark of anger, that was nothing new, but there was something else there too.There was control, there was confidence.The Akane he was used to would have already totally lost her temper, but now, she suddenly had power over the rage._What happened to her?First thin morning, now this. . . something's going on here, and I'm not sure how much I like it. ._OAkane looked down at the hand on her wrist then up into the slate blue eyes of the boy who would grow up to be her husband._Ranma. . always trying to fight my battles for me. ._The anger faded from her eyes to be replaced by something Ranma didn't quite understand.He only knew that it was a look that he would pay to see forever.She gently detached his hand to rest hers gently on his cheek, "I'll be fine. . trust me," and Ranma suddenly did.He wordlessly stepped aside, puzzled and awed by the Akane before him.

"Shampoo!"OAkane stood, her eyes turning to steel, her voice now cold.

"Gorilla girl still want fight?"Shampoo smiled casually as she cracked her knuckles.

"Yes. . I do."

"What Shampoo get when she win?"

"Well when I win, you leave Ranma and me alone, or you go back to China. . either way, you lose and Ranma is no longer your 'airen."Shampoo frowned, marring her perfect face.Ranma stood shell-shocked._She's. . . she's fighting for me?_

__"Akane,"

"Airen no interfere, fight between Akane and Shampoo!Terms is fine, when Shampoo win, violent girl give up Ranma to Shampoo."

"No rematches, complete knockout is necessary, the outcome final, on your honor Shampoo."

"Shampoo swear!"

"Final?!?But Akane, what if you. . and what if she wi—"

"I told you to trust me Ranma," her eyes never left her opponent, "call it Ranma.  
"But,"

"Call it!"Ranma sighed and closed his eyes, _why is this happening, _took a deep breath, _please be okay, _he raised his hand, _Akane I. . _his eyes opened to lock on hers once more. . _be careful_. . the hand flew down.

"FIGHT!!"And the adversaries rushed towards each other.

****

"I'm shaking and aching

'cause I can't stand waiting.

There comes a time to

Stand and fight."

James Taylor

****


	6. Chapter Six

****

"I want to be

What I was when

I wanted to be what

I am now."

Ray Price

****

ORanma stepped through the sliding door, slipping on his shoes.He turned back to give the house, or more importantly, the certain person ina certain closet, one of his devastatingly handsome grins.

"Judging by that satisfied smirk on your face dear brother, I would wager my entire life savings that you just 'got some.'"

"Nabiki!Such language. . "OKasumi shook her head in elderly disapproval.ORanma, on the other hand, gave ONabiki a sly wink.

"Saotome you cad!"

"Ah, dry up Kuno or I might be forced to tell my wonderful sister-in-law about our conversation at Ucchan's last week. . "

"What's Casanova talking about, Kunobaby?"The endearment had a slight edge to it.

"Um. . hehe. . nothing, nothing darling. . I would tell you but,"OKuno casually flipped a glance at the silver plated Rolex adorning his wrist, "alas, I must leave now, very important business. . adieu my love!"And the one formally known as the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School vanished.

"Heh!That'll teach him to call me a cad!"

"Ranma, what was he talking about?"

"Ahhh. . nothin'.I'm sure he'll blab all about it the next time he drinks too much. . Anyway, Akane's inside if you wanna talk to her."He then walked over to OUkyo, who was watching the awed wonder on Ranko's face as she felt the baby kick for the first time."Hey Ukyo, you want to stay a while with Akane and the girls?I'm sure you all have something to talk about."OUkyo straightened and smiled at ORanma while gently stroking Ranko's bangs off her forehead.

"You know I'd love to sweetie, but Ucchan's short handed today, and you know how big the crowds get at lunchtime on Sunday."

"Are you sure you can handle it, ya know, with you being so far along. . "

"Don't you start too!"

"I'm just making sure your up to it."

"I'll be fine.Oh!Are you still bringing the kids over tonight?"

"Daddy Daddy!"ORanma grinned down at the little girl tugging at his black pants."Can I go to Autie Uko's now?I'm hungry!"

"Fine by me, that okay with you Ukyo?"

"Sure sugar!Ranko's always so lively that she provides entertainment for the customers."She grabbed Ranko's hand and started for the gate.

"Hey Ukyo!Where'd pigboy go?"She turned around snapping her fingers in response.

"Oh right!That reminds me.I suggest you check out the dojo because I saw Ryo drag him in there for a new technique, and a few minutes later. . I heard about a mile away, the familiar sound of my husband shouting 'where on earth am I now?'"ORanma burst out laughing.

"Why am I not surprised.Thanks for the tip, I'll see ya later, around six thirty."With a final wave, OUkyo and Ranko headed out the gate, OUkyo laughing as Ranko chattered on.ORanma smiled and headed towards the dojo.As he slid open the door, a loud yell echoed off the walls, followed by a giant crash.

"Kyah!Yah!"*CRASH*ORanma winced as the broken cinderblock crumbled to the floor._Hmph. . now what crazy tomboy does that remind me of?_He hid his smile and quickly rushed over to Ryo's side, as he hefted another heavy block.Ryo frowned deeply as his father took the block from him and placed it back on the large stack against the wall."Hey Dad!I was using that!"

"Cool it Squirt!You Know how annoyed your mom can get when you use up all her cinderblocks, And you also know what she uses when her cinderblocks are all gone don't you?"

"You?"His father laughed.

"That's right!So tell me," ORanma settled himself on one of the bracing blocks, "what's got ya so bugged that your breaking cement?"Ryo knelt down with a dejected sigh.

"Aw Dad, Uncle Ryoga was s'posed to train me, an' he was gonna show me somethin' really neat, but then he got lost again!'An he promised ta help me 'cause you were goin' to Grandma's taday."Ryo paused in his small tirade to glare at his father."Quit laughn' Dad!It's NOT funny!How can I get good when no one'll help me?!?"

"Easy easy," ORanma held up his hands in mock surrender, "How 'bout this?You can come with me to Grandma's today and we can do some training on the way."

"Really?That'd be cool!"

"Good, oh, and on the way home, I'll drop you off at Ucchan's."

"Me an' Ranko spendn' the night?"

"You got it pal." 

"Alright!Okynomiaki for dinner!"

"Lucky. . "ORanma hid his smile behind his hand as his son got up and gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Aw Dad, Mom's cookn' aint That bad. .."

******

"Yes, yes, good. . uh huh, right, what else do you have?Oh really. . that will come in handy, yes, of course, yes. . they're what?"Nabiki, vaguely startled spoke into the receiver of the phone."You're telling me that not only were they acting all lovey-dovey over ice cream, but Akane challenged Shampoo for Ranma?"She shook her head in disbelief._Sis and the hydrosexual. . getting along?Over ice cream?Something is going on. ._"What was that?!?Ranma is letting her fight?!?I'm on my way, you better make sure you get all of it on tape."She slammed down the phone and rushed out the door, ignoring her concerned older sister standing in the hallway._Damnit Sis, you better not get hurt. . or else Ranma will never forgive himself. _

"Oh my. . . Father, do you suppose Akane is in trouble?"

"Not to worry Kasumi, the boy will take good care of her, "Genma said confidently as he lifted a game piece when suddenly Soun's demon head came out floating above him."Ghyyyy!"

"He better Saotome!!!"

"Sure Tendo, nothing. . hehe. . to worry about. . hehe."The head slowly deflated back down to the sobbing Soun everyone was so accustomed to.

"Oh my little girl. ."*sob*Kasumi stepped forward to lay her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh father, father. . "

**** **

"Akane?Akane. . where are you?"Akane lifted her head from her bent knees when she recognized Kasumi's voice. _Kasumi?Thank goodness, if it's one person you can count on for comfort, it's Kasumi._She hastily wiped the tears from her eyes, attempting to compose herself as much as possible, and stepped into the hallway.

"Hello?Kasumi?"She walked into the kitchen and spied not one, but two sisters chatting by the stove.OKasumi looked as wholesome as ever, her hair still tied to the side with a pale blue ribbon, a white apron tied around her waist.ONabiki, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of wholesome.Her hair, clipped extremely short in the back, angled forward to swing threateningly over the sunglass covered eyes.Her suit was dark blue, cut to fit her body perfectly.Her ensemble practically screamed money.

"Why hello Akane."OKasumi smiled pleasantly at her.

"Hey Sis, sure took you a long time to get out of bed this morning, it's almost 11:00."

"Nabiki, don't scold her, it is, after all, Sunday.And that is the only day she Can sleep in, what with all the classes she teaches early every morning." _Well, at least I got my wish to take over the dojo._Akane could not stop the tears that filled her eyes at the site of the two's semi-bickering. _They're exactly the same. . _

"Akane?Are you all right?Why do you look like you are going to cry?"OKasumi reached over to grasp Akane's hand, warm concern filling her eyes.Akane smiled slightly and wiped her eyes.

"N-nothing, I'm just, I'm just really glad to see you guys."

"Really Akane, so dramatic, we havn't been away that long, hubby not keeping you busy enough?"Akane felt the color enter her cheeks._My 'hubby' isn't, but someone else certainly is._

"I think it's sweet Nabiki.Akane, we're glad to see you too."She grabbed Akane in a gentle hug.

"Thanks Kasumi."_Maybe I can talk to them about my little problem later._

"So Akane, have any plans for this afternoon?"

"I- I don't think so. . "

"Good, then you can come with Kasumi and me to visit Mother."

"But before we leave, do get a sweater Akane, it's a little cold out."

"Um, okay Kasumi, I'll be right back."Akane turned away to hurry up the stairs to her new bedroom.

"Hey Kasumi, Akane acting a little odd to you?"

"Oh my, yes, I wonder if anything's wrong, she seems troubled."

******

_Hmmm, sweater sweater, maybe in the dresser. ._ Akane walked over the the mahogany dresser against the wall,_Huh?What's this? A letter?Addressed to me?From China?_ She fingered the envelope slowly.It was full of creases, many postmarked dates printed on it.After merely a seconds thought, Akane carefully slit the envelope open, and with shaky fingers, slowly unfolded the single sheet of paper.

Dear Akane,

This is Shampoo that is writing to you. . .

**_To Be Continued. _**


	7. Chapter Seven

The fight had a lot of things going for it, and a lot of things going against it.It would finally decide the outcome of their lives.Who would leave?Who would stay?Who would come out the victor?Who would get the pig-tailed martial artist?How would the ice cream pallor fair after such a fight?Well, the last question was easily answered as the shop owner began screaming and begging for mercy.The two fighters simultaneously leaped to the door and ran side by side, each eyeing the other dangerously, until they rounded off in the deserted lot nearby and faced the other down once more.

Ranma Saotome stood to the side, tense, his blue-gray eyes turbulent with distress._I never should of agreed to this. . she's gonna lose, she's not good enough, she hasn't trained. . and with the tricks that Amazon always seems to have up her sleeve?_He eyed Shampoo with distaste._I don't care if ya do win. . I aint leavin' her._

__"Ready when you are Shampoo!"OAkane relaxed into the stance she had perfected in the future, namely, not really a stance at all to others.She appeared totally calm, relaxed, but inside, was ready to leap left, right, to react in any way that was needed.

"Violent girl too confident, Shampoo fix that!"In mid sentence, she struck._This should be easy. . what?_OAkane felt a slight tingling sensation in her scalp._Oh no!The Shiatsu Technique!_OAkane spun around clumsily; her body not really accustomed to such a speedy reaction, and knocked the formula 110 out of her opponent's hands, her opponent who smirked nastily at her.

"You lucky Shampoo already use this attack before, next time you not be so lucky."OAkane backed up slowly, desperately holding on to her future strength, hiding her growing fear._I didn't even see her. . . I didn't even notice. . this could get bad. ._She looked over at Ranma, quickly noting the clenched fists, the worry in his eyes, and felt the fear growing even stronger._If I. . if I lose this. . I could lose you. . _A smiling Ryo and Ranko being held by a mature Ranma passed behind her eyes._No. .no, I won't, I can't. . Ryo, Ranko. . I won't lose, I can't. ._she tightened her resolve, and the steel was back in her gaze as she launched her own attack.

_ _

****

ONodoko Saotome gave her grandson a beautiful smile as he and ORanma bounded up the path to her home."Ranma, Ryo, what brings you two here?"

"Hey Mom," he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her cheek, "promised Pop I'd stop by. . " the eyebrows quirked good naturedly, "he still in the 'panda house?'"She gave a sigh and look heavenward as she stroked the familiar katana at her side.

"Grandma, what's a matter?"ONodoka reached down to cup Ryo's chin.

"Nothing to concern yourself with little one," she crouched and grinned; the slight wrinkles caused from frequent use of the expression came through faintly."Why don't you go look in the kitchen.. .If I remember correctly, there should be a plate of cookies in there somewhere—"Ryo was gone at 'cookies.'"Hmm, just like his father at his age. . "

"Heh heh, seriously though Mom, what happened last night?"

"Oh nothing more than the usual, I try and speak with him seriously for a change, and he decided it was time for a cold shower.So. . " she looked down, shame coloring her still vibrant skin, "I made him sleep outside. . "

"No kidding. . did you let him back in yet?"

"Unfortunately yes.Honestly Ranma, I don't know what's worse to listen to; the moaning groaning 'feel sorry for me' form of your father, or the heaving sobs of Soun Tendo when he doesn't have a partner to play GO with. . I just couldn't take the noise anymore."ORanma winced.

"Ya know Mom, maybe having Soun move in with you two wasn't such a good idea, maybe he should—"

"No Ranma, he's fine here."

"But Akane and I could handle the extra person. ."

"You and Akane have enough to handle, with Ryoga, Ranko, and all those classes.Another person would just be entirely too much to ask."

"But—"

"Besides, Soun isn't a burden.Of course, there is the crying, but it's very seldom, and it does give me joy to see how happy the two men are together.Trust me, my son, if that man weren't here, every time I open my mouth Genma would be running off to your house to see him."ORanma gave a small laugh and took the arm his mother offered and allowed himself to be led into the house.

****

As OAkane began her dash towards the Amazon, she noticed that Shampoo had suddenly brought out her bonboris in a very Mousse like fashion.OAkane swiftly changed course, reaching down to the outside to pick up a fairly good-sized broken tree branch.Her white sandals scraped roughly against the rocky dirt as she slid to a halt, the branch rested relaxed in her palms, one end in front of the other._Good thing hand-to-hand combat wasn't the only thing Ranma and I trained for. . _

"Akane crazy if think she can beat Shampoo with puny stick!"A slight change in her posture alerted OAkane, and then they were both moving.

Shampoo's left bonbori swung down in a perfect arc, aimed for OAkane's right shoulder, her intent to stiffen the joint of the dominant arm.OAkane used both her hands to plunge the stick into the ground for leverage to send out both her legs.Her feet smashed heavily into the bonbori, knocking it off its base. At the split second Shampoo used to look at the broken ball rolling away in shock, OAkane quickly jammed her stick to her left side and rammed her feet into the other multicolored ball, sending it too, to it's death.

Shampoo narrowed her eyes at the broken pieces of wood in her hand, and threw the shorter one to the side.Her purple gaze gave off a deadly heat, a deadly fury.She arced her weapon down with a feral growl toward OAkane's right wrist.OAkane blocked easily with her own stick, grinning slightly at the familiar shock as wood clashed with wood.She then changed her grip and tried for a trap, but Shampoo whipped her own stick out of the way and was facing her once again, as if she'd never moved in the first place.OAkane fainted towards her left wrist and then went for a leg sweep.Shampoo leaped over it and smiled._She knows, she knows I'm not fast enough. ._She went for a head strike that was blocked with a sharp whack from the other stick.

"Nice try, now Shampoo's turn."The strikes came to quickly.Ranma looked on, restraining himself from launching into the fro, watched helpless as OAkane could do no more that block and evade the Amazon's furious attacks.__

_Think Akane, think. . how can you win this without speed. ._she vaguely noticed that she was being backed into the corner of the lot, where the two bordering fences met each other.

"Face it Akane, you no strong," she drove her stick upward, forcing OAkane to pull her guard up.Before she knew it, Shampoo had gotten through.The sickening thud of wood against human flesh echoed through her head painfully.A hand came forward reflexively to cover the bruised ribcage while the other hand frantically tried to obtain a steady grip on her own weapon.Shampoo eyes gleamed coolly, unmercifully, as she immediately took advantage of the injury by slamming her stick into the elbow of the arm that was cradling OAkane's front."You is weak girl, you going to lose airen without Shampoo trying hard!"_Why that—wait a sec, weak/That's it!_She continued backing until her back came against the fence.

__OAkane dropped her shoulders, caving her body inward and viewed the spark of absolute triumph in Shampoo._That's it, see?I'm tired.I hurt too much._She lowered her free arm, the stick almost dangling from limp fingers.She winced as the stick hit against her once more._That's it Shampoo, believe it, I'm not the strong ox Ranma always says I am, you hurt me. .._The wire of the fence bit into her back and OAkane looked down at Shampoo's purple shoes with a barely perceptible smirk._Just another second, then I make my move. . gotta use everything I've got left. . which isn't much, so don't screw this up . . _

"Akane!!!Get out of the corner!!Now!!"Shampoo turned towards Ranma's shout and gave a small giggle.

"To late airen, Akane already beaten.Now Shampoo finish and we get married, yes?"_Now!_Shampoo's mouth gasped in shock as she felt the sharp sting of OAkane's stick deeply hitting her side.She quickly went for the legs again, this time succeeding in sending the Amazon to her back.Straddling her, OAkane threw her hands out, fingers hitting the nerveson the inner sides of Shampoo's arms, numbing both limbs easily.Shampoo struggled feebly and threw up her head to scream in frustration.

"How you—"OAkane shoved a tight hand over her mouth.

"Quiet!"She let the heat enter her voice, but kept it soft enough so Ranma would not here."Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way," the purple eyes narrowed, "you give up on Ranma and I will not give you anymore humiliation, or I make you hurt, your choice."She released her hand.

"Shampoo not give up, is Amazon law to marry Ran—"OAkane cut her words short when she slammed the blunt end of her weapon up under the jaw, knocking her into unconscious instantly.The proud Amazon's head rolled backwards, her long hair flowing over her face as it hit the ground with a soft thump._It's over. . . _The pains from Shampoo's earlier hits were suddenly dragged to the front of OAkane's mind causing her to double over in pain._Not having the same speed as I do in the future. .without that numbing technique, I never would have made it._

Strong hands moved around her waist to lift her to her feet.Her eyes moved upward to face cool blue-gray.

"R-Ranma?What's the matter. . /I won. . "His hands gripped her shoulders.

"I know that, and that's the problem. So I want you to tell me right now," the hands released their grip harshly, causing her to crumple to the ground, _Why is he looking at me like that?, _"who are you and what have you done with Akane?!?"

****

"One Falsehood Spoils A

Thousand Truths."

-African Proverb

****


	8. Chapter Eight

Past and Future: Chapter Eight 

Past and Future:Chapter Eight 

_Sis won?_The binoculars dropped from Nabiki's limp fingers, falling from the tree to crash heavily on the ground.She always watched these fights from afar.There was usually an explosion that occurred and she never wanted to be in range of something that could singe her in less than a second.So, after catching up with one of her associates, she had him boost her into the tree, averting his eyes of course, so she could catch all the action safely.

"Damn." She looked down at the remnants of the binoculars._Those cost me $150._A shout from the lot caught her attention again.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Akane?"Nabiki looked on as Ranma proceeded to allow OAkane to fall to the ground.Nabiki began climbing down the tree, slow but steady.Knowing that the fight was over, she walked purposely towards the lot.Leaning casually on the railing of the bordering fence, she calmly assessed the situation._Lets see.Shampoo's unconscious.Akane won.Ranma's mad.Akane won.Shampoo's starting to wake up.Ranma's mad.Akane won.Ranma's mad.Akane looks guilty.Shampoo's awake.Akane looks extremely guilty._Nabiki narrowed her eyes slightly as OAkane continued to stutter explanations that really made no sense while Ranma looked down at her, his gaze stony.He then crouched down to grip OAkane by the shoulders, who winced in response. 

"Look, whoever you are, if you've done anything-" A sob cut through his threat and all three looked over to the right where Shampoo had rose from.

_Hmm, quick recovery._

The amazon directed her gaze toward OAkane and another sob rose from her throat.She looked like she was about to say something, but then shook her head and ran out of the lot and down the street.OAkane turned towards the fleeting form, an intense look of sadness on her face.

"I have to go after her."OAkane rose to her feet, shrugging Ranma off of her.Without another word, she too was running out of the lot.

"Hey, Ak--, hey, YOU, Wait!"Ranma hopped to his feet, about to pursue her when Nabiki made her move.She calmly stepped in his path, noting the incredibly frustrated expression on his face.

"Slow down, Saotome.Why don't you tell me what's going on."He bit his lip in response, shifting from side to side.

"I don't got time for this, Nabiki!"

"Ranma, what's going on with my sister?"Ranma sighed, his body deflating, the energy rushing out of him.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'?"

"Just what I said.She started acting weird this morning, she beat Shampoo, and now's she running after her again.It's not right."Nabiki gave him an exasperated look.

"Of course it's not right.And that's why you have to tell me what's going on so I can try to fix it."

"Why would you want to fix it?"

"Believe it or not, Saotome, but Akane is my sister and I do care about her."

"But you're always selling all those pictures of her."

"Girl's gotta make a living somehow."When Ranma rolled his eyes, Nabiki began to get a bit angry."What do you think pays for all the damage your little friends cause?Your father?"She had the satisfaction of seeing the guilty look grow and stay on his face."Good.I'm glad we understand each other.Now, tell me what happened to Akane."

***

The gravestone stood silently on the stop of the small incline.Akane looked fondly down at the weathered stone, the cherry blossoms drifting down slowly from their perch on the tree above.The three sisters silently began their own ventures into the world of prayer; Akane on her knees, head at a tilt, her eyes shut; OKasumi just a little to the right, standing demurely with her hands clasped in front of her, eyes shut as well; ONabiki just to the left, standing tall, her eyes searching out some far away place in the sky, seeming to see everything and nothing all at once.

_Hi Mommy. . . I can't believe I still call you that. . ._

_Mother,Father still misses you dearly as always. . _

_I'm sorry I've been so busy. . _

_I wish you were here to help me. . _

_Sometimes I just get so tired. . _

_The children try to help out. . _

_We're working things out. . we are. ._

_I thought I knew what was going on. ._

_But with the business and all. . _

_They ended up making such a mess. ._

_I love him. . sure. . but is that enough to make it last?_

_There was a wish. . is this all real?_

_But they looked so darling while doing it. . I wish you could see them. . _

_Is this all I'm supposed to have?Everything I've worked for?_

_I'm just so confused. . this isn't what I wanted. . _

_I worry about Nabiki. . _

_I have power, money, love. . what more could I want?_

_How can I be happy with this future?_

_She's not happy.._

_How could this have happened?How did I lose him. .how could I?_

_I want to stop pretending. . _

_I wish you were here. . _

_I wish I had known you longer. . you could help me. . I just know it.._

_You always knew what to do. . _

_You always made me feel better. . _

_You gave me my first yen. . I'll never forget how shiny it was. ._

_I love. _

_. you. ._

_Mommy. . _

A digital version of Beethoven's Fifth suddenly pierced the air and cut off their various private thoughts.

"What on earth?"Akane's head came up to swivel around.ONabiki grinned sheepishly, her eyes cast downward to the small black beeper in her hand.

"Oh, sorry ladies, but business calls.Ta ta!"She then took off down the hill only taking time to halt briefly at the bottom and cast a wave behind her.She then hit the street and hailed a cab.One arrived in less than a minute and then she was gone.

"Does she always leave so suddenly?"

"Oh Akane, you know Nabiki never wants anyone to see when she's upset.It makes her embarrassed."

"But-"

"I worry about her, she's not happy, our sister."OKasumi stood silently for a moment, her head cocked slightly to the side, a slight frown set upon her face.Then without warning, the serene smile was back as she turned to look down at Akane once more."Are you ready to go? I have to be at home to start dinner."Akane's lips parted in response then closed again as she glanced towards the spot ONabiki had just left.

"That's alright, Kasumi.I'm going to stay here for a while."

"If you're sure. . "

"Yup, I'll be fine. . . I just have a few things I need to think about."She picked of a stray cherry blossom off the ground, twirling it between her fingertips.She kept turning the small, fragile flower in her hand long afterOKasumi had left until the wind suddenly picked up and tore it from her hand, flinging it far into the distance.

***

"Ranko!Give it back!The next okynomiaki was s'possed ta be mine!"

"Nyhh nyhh!Too slow, dummy!"The little girl quickly gobbled up the treat and proceeded blow another raspberry at her older brother.

"Daaaaadddddd!!!!!!Ranko took my-"

"Here ya go honey,"OUkyo flipped another paddy toward the Ryo before another word could be said.

"Thanks, Ukyo.One less fight between them the better."

"Kind of reminds me of when we were kids . . always chasing eachother around and getting into little fights."

"Yeah, those were the good old days."

"But we had to grow up some time. .."OUkyo grinned faintly, one hand unconsciously resting on the bulge in her stomach as she watched the two children run around the room again, Ranko this time having stole the other half of Ryo's Okynomiaki.

"Grow up?"His eyes roved over to small spatulas that had recently imbedded themselves in the wall."Nah, that'll never happen. . . "

The two broke into light laughter, neither noticing the face in the window, looking pale and shaken.The face disappeared, the owner of it now running down the street, tears falling in her wake.

"Daddy. . why was mommy in the window?"

"What did you say-"

"Mmph!"OUkyo clasped her hands around her stomach and grimaced slightly.

"Ukyo!Are you all right?"ORanma was instantly at her side, an arm around her shoulders.She straightened and shrugged him off with a smile.

"Yeah, don't worry . . I'm fine.Just had a kick that was a little strong I think."

"You sure?Akane had the same-"

"Akane also wasn't caring Ryoga -built-like-a-rock- Hibiki's baby."

"Heh heh, yeah, ya gotta a point there.Pork Butt also did have more brawn than brains."

"Ranma. . "The tone of her voice raised in a slightly threatening manner.

"Not that it will effect the baby of course. .. "He stretched in a manner too casual to actually be natural."Oh look at the time. . Akane's waiting, catch ya later Ukyo!"He ran towards the door calling back over his shoulder.

"Oh Ranma, Ranma. . . when are you gonna learn that saying that sounds pretty dumb when you don't have a watch. ."The strain of her smile was evident as the small twinges on her insides continued.

***

"Shampoo!Shampoo!Wait up!Please, I want to talk to you!"_Damn, now which way did she go?_OAkane caught a flash of purple out of the corner of her eye."Gotcha."She ran and leapt to the roof of the small building.It was an old apartment house, the flat top holding a withering garden and a few chairs that were falling apart.Looking ahead, OAkane found the roof empty."That's funny. . I was sure she was. . "

"What Kitchen-destroyer want?"OAkane whipped around to view Shampoo sitting against the ledge.

"I want to talk."

"Shampoo no want to talk with pervert girl."She jutted her head to the side, tilting her chin up in the air.

"Don't start, Shampoo.I beat you once, I can do it again."

The strong jaw began to tremble."Not supposed to happen this way. . . I'm, Shampoo is strong warrior. . not supposed to lose to-to-to-"It was then that the head came down and the tears started to fall.

"Shampoo. . . "OAkane ran forward to crouch beside the Amazon, placing strong arms around her shuddering form."I'm sorry, Shampoo.Really. . . I didn't make you cr-"She was immediately shoved away.

"I am not crying."The tears continued go down her face in a steady stream."You don't understand.You don't understand anything at all."

"Shampoo. . you can speak with-"

"Oh course Shampoo . . Of course I can speak properly.I'm not supid, Violent Girl."OAkane narrowed her eyes."I mean, Akane."

"Then why?Why act like an ignorant bimbo all the time?Why would you degrade yourself like that."

"Think of Ranma, Akane, when you first met him.He likes to think he's all-powerful, all-intelliegence.Likes to think that he's smarter than female.Not to say I always knew the language.Mousse always. . was always better at that than I was.But I did pick it up. . . but I wanted to have Ranma.Thought I was giving him what wanted, beautiful, gullible woman that could cook for him.What every man wants, yes?Then once back in Amazon village I would be on top."

"But that would never work.Even if you got him there, he wouldn't act out the part of the submissive husband.Ranma's just not like that, he would try to escape."Shampoo shook her head slowly.

"No, Akane.Once you in Amazon village, unless you have permission, you do not get out."

"But why are you in so much trouble then?So you couldn't win Ranma, big deal?Can't you have someone else beat you and be your husband?"

"No.Must have Ranma."

"Do you. . . do you love him that much?"OAkane almost fainted when the Amazon began to snicker.

"Love Ranma?Me?Of course not."

"Wha-?"

"Ranma rude and inconsiderate boy."

But then why would you. . you know, go after him so much."

"Because Ranma is strong fighter.Blood is good for the tribe. . . and he beat Shampoo.It is law that I must marry him."

"Even if you don't love him?"

"The tribe is more important than emotions like love.But that doesn't matter anymore, Akane . . because you have beaten Shampoo. . Ranma is now yours.And now Shampoo, I must go back to tribe and be punished."

"Punished?"

"Yes.I lost husband.Great dishonor.Shampoo will surely be publicly humiliated.It is the way the laws work."

"But you don't have to go back, do you?"She placed a hand onto Shampoo's shoulder.

"Japan not for me.At least, not now.I must go back and accept my fate astrue Amazon warrior."She covered the hand on her shoulder with a strong grip.Squeezing briefly, she then let go and stood up straight, her back towards OAkane.

"Shampoo glad Ranma have Pervert girl.Ranma love Pervert girl and Pervert girl love Ranma.Is right.Maybe when Shampoo get back. . " her head tilted slightly to the side until OAkane could see the faint grin, "we can be friends."

"I would like nothing better." 

Shampoo turned back and nodded once."Good.Then. . good-bye. . . Akane." 

****

"We all take different 

paths in life, but no matter where we go,

we take a little of each other everywhere."

-Tim McGraw

****


	9. Chapter Nine

*   *   *   *   *   *

"Some People's Lives Are Affected 

By What Happens To Their Person

Or Their Property;  But For Others

Fate Is What Happens To Their

Feelings And Their Thoughts.

-That And 

Nothing More.

                                                                                      -Willa Cather

*   *   *   *   *   *

Dinner at the Tendo household was rather quiet that evening.  The majority of the family sat silently watching the two heirs to the dojo, examining their odd behavior.  Nearly between every bite of food, Ranma would glance over at OAkane, a suspecious look evident of his face.  She  would only give a strained smile in return.

"Um, well, I'm finished. . . and I have some homework to do."  OAkane quickly set down her chopsticks and ran up to her room.  Closing the door behind her, she slowly slid down it with a sigh, ending up resting her head on her knees.  _What am I going to do?  I was so wraped up in the happenings with Shampoo that I completely forgot Ranma.  He knows something's up. . . but what should I tell him?  Guess what Ranma, I'm from the future?  Yeah, like he'll believe something like that. . although. . . stranger things have definitely happened. . so there's no reason why he shouldn't believe. . . so I guess that's it, if he asks, I'll tell him the truth.  _Halfway through the derisive nod she had began, the window opened.

"Akane?  We need to talk."

*   *   *   *   *   *****

5 minutes earlier

*   *   *   *   *   *

            "Ok, Ranma, tell me one more time.  She beat Shampoo how?"

"She used some kinda pressure point technique.  I know a few, but I don't know that one, so she didn't learn it from me. . "

            "Then who did she learn it from?"          

            "I told ya, Nabiki.  I don't know!"

            Nabiki sighed and reached up to slowly massage her temples.  "Alright, lets sum it up.  We've all noticed that something has been off with her since this morning.  First, the endearment over breakfest, then the inviting you for ice cream and acting all lovey-dovy over it with you,"

            "Hey!  How did you know about that?"  By now, Ranma's face had quickly turned a bright red.  _Damn, why does it have to always have somethin' ta do with me when Akane's actin' stupid. . _  Nabiki continued on as if she had not heard him.

            "And finally the fight with Shampoo.  Maybe a potion?  No, she's still got her temper, so it can't be  a love potion. . More super soba noodles?  No, she didn't use strength to win that fight.  Then again, is this situation really that bad?"

            "What?  Of course it is!"

            "How so?  It seems to be that Akane has woken up and has taken a turn for the better.  She can fight and is now being nice to you.  And you are complaining. . .because. . ?"

            "Because she's not being. . .she's just. . .well, she shouldn't have been able to beat Shampoo!"

            "And I thought this was serious. . .  Akane gets a little backbone and you think the world must be coming to an end.  To think I spent so much of my time trying to figure something that probly won't even last until tomorrow.  If her eyes glow red and she starts sprouting fangs, then give me a call, Ranma."

            "Nabiki!  I thought you said you would fix things!"

            "Did I say that?  Oh. . .well, the problem with Akane is that she's finally managed to show some of her feelings for you."

            "Wha?  Feelings?  But. . .but what do I do?"

            "Talk to her, maybe?  Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to.  Ta ta."

            "Talk to her huh?  And say what?"  The next minute found Ranma outside of Akane's window.  He peared through the glass to see her sitting in front of her door.  _I don't care what Nabiki says.  Akane is different. . . I mean, she looks the same, but there's somethin' about her that just ain't right. . just not the same.  _He slowly pushed the window aside, parting the curtains.  "Akane?  We need to talk."

            OAkane's head snapped up suddenly, the confusion in her dark brown eyes cleaering to form a mixture of shock, fear, and some other emotion that Ranma wasn't entirely sure of.  He shook his head, quickly breaking eye contact.  "Um. . yeah, we need to talk."

            "About what, Ranma?"

            "Um, well, is it okay if I come in?"  _Ok, here's the test.  If she's the real Akane, she'll either boot me outta here or tell me to make it quick and get out. . _

"Uh. . . sure."

            "Ok.  That's it!"

            "Huh?"  Before OAkane had the chance to rise to her feet, her future husband had crouched infront of her, his hands braced against the door on either side of her body.

            "If you were the Akane I know, you wouldn't have given me the time of day if I came in here."

            _Am I really that bad?_

"You shouldn't have been able to beat Shampoo.  You don't think I know how Akane fights?  She's good but not that good.  Now," the hands pulled inward to grasp her shoulders and to thrust her none too gently against the door, "you are going to tell me who you are and what the _hell _you've done with Akane."

            _What am I going to tell him. . . can I tell him the truth?  Will he believe me?  _Her eyes narrowed as she studded the depths of blue-gray.  They held such power and strength and determination. . . and yet fear was clearly present as well.  _He cares so much. . . why is it so hard for him to express it?  He loves me, and he trusts me. . . and if I don't tell him the truth, I don't know what will happen in the future._

"Well?  If you don't speak up, so help me I'll—"

            "I'm from the future."

            "What?"  His eyes widened.  "What did you say?"

            "I'm from the future, Ranma.  The future where you and I are married."

            The hands suddenly loosened as Ranma fell sideways, passed out, to the floor.

*   *   *   *   *   *

            _I didn't know that it would hurt that much.  I thought I was on the road to realizing that we weren't going to be together.  And then I saw then together, talking, laughing. . . that was supposed to be me. . . not her.  _Akane filled a tall glass to the brim with ice cold water.  After taking a small sip, she began to stroll through the bottom floor of her familiar home, examining it more clearly now that she had no physical distractions.  The whole house had a softer, worn look to it.  The same old table sat in it's same position, now looking even more well used than it had before.  The only real new addition was the small shelving unit resting in a small corner next to the stairs.  It looked to contain a number of cookbooks and a few photo albums.  _Photo albums. . . maybe I can get some idea of when Ryoga and I. . . well. . .  _Leaving her thought unfinished, Akane knelt before the shelf, pulling out a large dark blue album.  On viewing the inside cover, it was obvious it had been organized by Nabiki.  The photos were all in chronological order, with detailed descriptions of each event.  This album contained when Ranma had first moved into their house till about three years later. 

            Taking another sip of water, Akane flipped though the pages.  _I remember some of these.  The kiss from when Ranma went cat?  What is that doing here?  Pictures from Santa Day. . and the trip to Tomo's Island. . the failed wedding. . and just. . just more of the same?  More pictures of Ranma and me arguing. . the family watching the cherry blossoms. . Kuno and Nabiki?  That looks like a  very formal dress. . I guess that's how that romance happened.  But. . there's hardly any picture with Ryoga in it?  How. . how on earth did we get married.  _She flipped to the last page, and that's where her hand suddenly clenched onto the glass.  The last photo contained a small group.  There was Ranma, Ukyo, Ryoga all sitting on a large checkered blanket. . and on the edge she spied herself, smiling at Ryoga.  _Wedding pictures. . I want to see the wedding pictures._

She reached out to pull out abother album when, as if by fate, another album came forward to land on her lap, opening to fall on a page of herself putting on her wedding dress._  I'm smiling.  This is it, the wedding.  My wedding to Ryoga.  _Looking to the picture on the oposite side showed Ryoga and Ranma, in sharp looking tuxes, standing next to eachother and smiling broadly.  _I guess Ranma was the best man.  _She lifted a hand to turn the next page when,

            "Akane, I'm sorry for intruding. . but I'm kind of lost—"

            "Ryoga!"  Akane quickly rose to her feet to face the fanged and still eternal losing his way, man.  _This is it.  This is your husban, Akane.  Here goes.  _"Welcome home!"  She rushed forward, glass still in hand, catching Ryoga in a too tight embrace.  ORyoga immediately went bright red, and then slowly began to turn pale.  

_What-what is she doing?!?  Oh, Akane. . .  _His arms lifted in a motion to wrap around her smaller frame.  _No!  What am I doing?  I love Ukyo. .  . and Akane. . but Ukyo is my wife. . Akane is my friend. . . and that is all.  _"Akane?  Are you alright?"

"Oh, Ryoga. . . no. . . I'm not."  The dam had broken again, and Akane, now in the arms of the man she did not love, sobbed harshly into the soft cotton of his yelllow shirt.

"Here, hold on, I'll get you a tissue, Akane."  Oryoga gently released his good friend, turning towards the kitchen.

"A-alright."  _He's still the same Ryoga.  Kind and gentle. . . but in his arms, it just doesn't seem right. . not the way it felt with. . . _She started to follow him towards the kitchen, lost in thought and caught her foot on the small throw rug.  The glass flew out of her hand, shooting the water towards ORyoga.  As Akane fell to the floor, she noticed ORyoga falling as well.  She hit the ground and was now eye level with a small pile of clothing.  _No.  He didn't fall. . . he. . shrunk?  _All at once the pile started moving until a small snout peaked out of the neck opening.  _A snout?  _A few seconds later, a small black piglet emerged.  _P-chan?!?  Ryoga. .  . P-chan. . . same bandanna. .. _

ORyoga uttered a soft bwee and cocked his head to the side at his now incoherant friend.  She turned quiet a second later when he nudged her hand.  Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she slumped fully to the floor.

"Bwee?!?"

"Honey. . . I'm hooooommmmmeee!" 

*   *   *   *   *   *


	10. Chapter Ten

*   *   *   *   *   *

"Don't go through life,

Grow through life."

  -Eric Butterworth

*   *   *   *   *   *

            "Ranma. . . Ranma. . . wake up. . . "  OAkane gently patted his cheek.  "Come on, wake up already. . . oh this is ridiculous."  She then got up and left the room, coming back a minute later with a bucket.

*Splash!

            "HEY!  What the heck did ya do that for?!?"  The busty redhead sputtered in confusion.  "Akane?"  Ranma shook her head and peered up at the raven haired girl.  "I had the strangest dream. . you said you were from-"

            "The future, Ranma."

            "Wha?"  Ranma jumped up to grasp Oakane's hands and stare at here widely.  "You had the same dream?"  OAkane rolled her eyes.

            "No, you dolt.  It's true, I told you I'm from the future remember?"

            "Oh yeah. . . you're from the future where you said we were. . . we were. . . "  Ranma slumped to the floor, "m-m-m-mar—"

            "Married!  Yes, married."

            "But. . "

            "Yes?"  She waited patiently while watching her intended looking off into the distance with a rather baffled expression.

            "Why would I ever m-marry a macho chick like you?"

            Five minutes later when Ranma regained consciousness once more, Akane began to explain her life to Ranma.

*   *   *   *   *   *

            "Bweeee!  Bweee!"

            "What the hell?  Akane!"  ORanma rushed forward to pick up the fallen women, cradling her in him arms.  He looked down to the squealing pig.  "What the heck happened Ryoga?"

            "Bwee bwee bwee. . "

            "Oh yeah, that helps a lot, go get some hot water already!"  He looked down at his wife with a frown.  "What are you fainting for, huh?"  

            "I don't know what happened, Ranma.  One second she's hugging me, the next, she splashes me, and then she faints."

            "She hugged you?"

            "Yeah, and then,"  ORyoga grimaced at the look in Oranma's eyes.  "But I gotta go, Ukyo wants me home by eight, and it's almost seven, so if I want to get there in time. . well you know how it is, see ya Ranma."  With that, he ran out the door.  "Heh heh. .. bathroom. . . bye!"  He then ran out the other door into the street.

            "Stupid pig. . . "  He picked up Akane and walked over to the couch and set her gently on it.  "Alright, wake up tomboy."  ORanma widened his eyes and caught the fist that suddenly flew towards his face.

            "Who are you calling a—oh, Ranma!  Where's-?"

            "P-chan?  I sold him to the grocery store, are you feeling alright?"

            _Ryoga. . is P-chan?  How did I—how could I—I'm so stupid. . . _A finger came under her chin to tilt her face upwards until her brown eyes met blue.  _And now Ranma's here. . . to be with me. . . so we can continue our. . . our . . _

"Hey Akane, come on, tell me, are you feeling alright?"

            "Um. . . yes, I'm fine."  She jumped up off the couch.

            "You sure?"

            "Of course!"  ORanma smirked and stood up, grasping her arms and pulling them upwards to twine them around his neck.  "Good.  So, um, can I kiss you now?"

            _Yes. . . . no!  No no no no no no NO!  This is wrong!_

"Just a sec. . . I have to. . to wash my face!  I'll be back soon. . um, darling."  ORanma stood staring after her dissapearing form, his head tilted to the side in confusion.

            "Darling?"

*   *   *   *   *   *

            "So that's it.  We're happily married and then I make this wish, and here I am."

            "Nabiki and Kuno?"

            "Yeah. . . I know."  Ranma, now male, looked up from his twiddling fingers to look her in the eyes for the first time since OAkane had begun her tale.  "So, my Akane. . . I mean the Akane from this time, you think she's in your place?"  

            "I guess so, I mean if I came here, where else would she have gone unless to the future."

            "Well, this wish thing better end soon, I mean not the I don't not like you or anything. . . " his eyes went back down to his fingers, "we're really happy?"  He gulped when he glanced up to see her smiling sweetly at him.

            "Yes, Ranma, we are."

            "But I don't get it, if we're. . .so happy. . why did you make the wish?" 

            "I didn't think it would true!  It was just a passing thought that I had.  I'm glad it did come true, it's been fun, beating Shampoo, and it's definitely a lot of fun playing with you."

            "Playing?"  Ranma frowned as OAkane kept going on and on, with a bright smile on her face.

            "It's so much fun experimenting with different things, now that I'm positive about how you feel about me."  Ranma widened his eyes and stood up.

            "And how exactly do I feel?  Huh?"  OAkane looked up at him innocently.

            "You love me, you dummy."  

            "I do not!"  Ranma's face had turned beat red and he turned around to face the window.  "I mean, how do you know I'm not Ranma you're marrying. . maybe it's some other dimension or something. . . heck, I could end up marrying Shampoo. . . you can't prove that I l-l-. . that I feel that way about you!"

            "Wanna bet?"  OAkane grasped his arm and dragged him out the door, down the hallway and into his room.  She left him standing in the middle of the room, his mouth hanging slightly open as he watched her push the small night table to side.  "I can't prove it, huh?  You'll see. . . "  She crouched down and lifted up one of the floor wood panals.  Ranma yelped and ran forward to grab her arm.

            "Don't!"  She shrugged him off and lefted the small box out of it's hiding place.

            "Don't what?  Give you the proof?  Well, here it is."  She stood up and walked over to the center of the room, where a pool of moonlight had gathered.  Sitting down, she opened the box, slowly pulling out the items gathered in it.  "You don't love me, right?  Then why do you have these pictures Ranma?  Why did you keep my hair after Ryoga chopped it off?  And why did you keep the bamboo leaf with our names on it?  Just because?  No, Ranma.  Because you think of me when you look at these things.  Because you wanted to have some memories of me just incase I ever left you.  Because, you, Ranma Saotome, lo—"

            "Okay, Okay!  Enough already!  You're right, ok tomboy?  You're right!"  Ranma pushed her aside, and gathered up everything, carefully and quickly at the same time, placed them in the box and slammed the lid shut.  He crawled over to the opening in the floor and put the box inside.  He put the floor board back in place again, his face practically steaming with embarrassment.  His shoulder stiffened as the soft hand fell upon it.

            "You wanted me to prove it to you, Ranma."

            "I know, I just didn't want. . "  he sat fully on the floor, pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around them.  OAkane sat as well, her back against his.

            "Why are you so afraid, Ranma?"  Her voice was so soft and gentle that Ranma finally let out a deep sigh and relaxed fully against her back.

            "Do you think it's easy saying stuff like that?  I learned a while ago that love isn't a battle. . . and even as a battle, I couldn't do it.  I'm a fighter, Akane.  I don't do all that emotion junk that well. . . and to just tell her?  I can't.  I just can't.  What if she didn't. . "

            "Didn't feel the same way?  Don't you think she has the same fears that you do?  Why do you think she agreed to marrying you, Ranma?"

            "'cause she felt sorry for me, 'cause she wanted me to be cured. . . "

            "Give me a break, Ranma.  She agreed to it because she thought you loved her, and if you had just admitted to it, she would have—"

            "Me admit it?!?"  He turned around so quickly that OAkane fell backwards to land with her head cradled on his lap.  "Why couldn't she have told me first?"  He smiled shyly and helped OAkane out of his lap and into a sitting position.  Oakane smiled back and reached out to touch his cheek.  
            "Because she was scared, just like you.  Because when you denaied your feelings, it nearly broke her heart.  But she does love you Ranma," she smirked, "I should know, because I feel the same way."  Ranma's eyes softened.

            "You're so nice."  OAkane giggled, her brown eyes sparkling with mirth.

            "Oh Ranma, you're so silly some times."  Ranma's expression turned serious as he lifted his hand to cover hers.

            "Akane. . . I want to tell you now. . . that I. . I l-l-"  His brow furrowed when her hand slid from his to cover his mouth.

            "Save the words for her."

            "But you are her."

            "I'm not your Akane, Ranma, not yet at least.  Save the first time for her, she's waited long enough to hear it.  Just promise me that you won't chicken out."  Ranma smirked and tossed his head.

            "Me?  I ain't afraid of nothin'."

            "Uh huh, sure."

            "Hey. . . "

            "Just promise me, Ranma."  His face swung back towards hers and OAkane gasped at what she saw.  It was her Ranma, the look in his eyes, was exactly the same.  He put his shields down and openly pouring from his gaze was all the love he felt for her.

            "I promise. . . Akane."

*   *   *   *   *   *


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven:  Author's note:  This is shorter than I wanted, but I got a little stumped at the end. . . just think of it as a reminder that I'm still around and writing though. J

            Akane closed her eyes as she held her now wet palms up to her cheeks.  The cool water was refreshing, but not enough to relieve her anxiety.  _What am I going to do?  Things can't go on like this. . . it isn't right.  Pulling her hands down, she held out the left and stared at the ring that glittered there.  With a tremble running through her fingers, she slowly pulled off the symbol of her marriage.  She placed it on the corner of the sink and faced her reflection.  __This has to end.  I have to tell Ryoga. . . if I'm stuck here, I'm going to do things the right way.  I'm going to make this Akane be honest with everyone.  No more fooling around. . . I have to tell Ranma that this has to stop, everything. . . even though it feels so right. . ._

_            She straightened her back and walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs to where he was waiting.  ORanma was sitting on the couch with his back with her.  __Same old Ranma, she thought with a pang as she watched him waiting impatiently, tapping his foot, rolling his shoulders.  Akane cleared her throat softly and immediately, ORanma was on his feet and standing in front of her.  Without another word, she was in his arms, off the ground and carried._

            For the first time in her life, Akane closed her eyes to take it all in.  Sure, she had been carried before, held by him, and now even kissed by him, but she had never let herself relax and enjoy it, enjoy Ranma.  She cuddled up close against his chest, feeling his slow even breath, the strong beat of his heart.  _So this is what if feels like to let yourself be in love with someone. . . it feels so safe. . . if only things had just turned out the way they were supposed to . . . I wish things could stay like this forever. . . only they can't.  A soft thump startled Akane into opening her eyes._

            "It's been a while since we've had time to sit up here, hasn't it, Akane."  ORanma set her gently onto her feet and dropped down to the roof tiles, lounging with his head resting on his hands, a lopsided grin on his face.  "What with teaching and helping Ukyo, the kids. . . no time for ourselves."  He looked up at her, his eyes sparkling as he patted the spot next to him.  He looked on with confusion as she turned her back towards him, stiffening her frame.

            "Ranma, we need to talk."  _This is it. . . time to end all of this. . . you have to do this Akane. . . you have to fix things.  "I just. . . I can't do this any-"  Akane let out a gasp as her feet were swept out from under her.  A second later, she found herself once again looking up into his clear blue-gray eyes._

            "Enough talking, tomboy." 

            Akane gulped and opened her mouth to protest when suddenly ORanma swooped down to capture her lips with his own.

*      *     *     *     *

            "Nyhaa nyhaa!  You can't catch me!"

            "Ranko!  Get back here!"

            "Don't you guys ever get tired?"  OUkyo groaned slightly and leaned up against the counter, taking a break from cleaning and closing up shop.  Ryo and Ranko ran past her and then proceeded to chase each other up over and around every table in the restaurant.  _Wow, I'm beat. . . I think it's time for bed. . . she eyed the two midget maniacs. . .__ and not just for me.  She spoke her thoughts aloud and soon found two sets of adorable eyes gazing up on her._

            "Aw Auntie Uko, bedtime already?"

            "But it's sooooooooo early. . . "

            "Yes honey, bedtime already. . . but if you two are good and get into bed, I'll tell you a story."

            Ranko immediately jumped up and hugged OUkyo.  "About you?  And mommy? And Daddy too?"

            OUkyo wrapped her arms around the small girl with a giggle.  "Yup!  Those are the best stories anyway."

            Ryo frowned and crossed his arms around his chest.  "There better be no kissin' in it, I hate those stories."  Ranko turned around within OUko's grasp to sick her tongue out at her brother.

            "No kissing, and lots of fights, and of course," she reached out to tousle his hair, "a happy ending."

            The little boy stuck his chin out and looked the other way.  "Aw, I don't need no happy ending. . . "

            "Sure you do!  You always get upset when stories end wrong!"

            "I do not!"  Ryo yelled over his shoulder as he ran up the back stairway towards the guest room.  The two females turned to each other and smiled.

            "Auntie Uko?"

            "What is it honey?"

            "I like happy endings too."  Ranko gave the older woman a shy smile and quickly ran out of the room and up the stairs to join her sibling.

            OUkyo smiled as she straightened up and made the final sweep of the wet cloth against the counter.  She threw the cloth into the sink and slowly waddled her way over to the stairs.  Suddenly a sharp pain shuddered through her and she clutched at the railing with a gasp.  Looking down, she noticed the floor was now extremely moist.  Reaching a hand down to protectively cradle a hand over her stomach, she slowly made her way to the phone.  _It's time. . . Ryoga, you jack ass, where are you when I need you?_

*      *     *     *     *

            Akane sighed deeply and slowly began to return his kiss.  The warmth started gently and quickly spread from the center of her chest to the tips of her fingers.  _I shouldn't be doing this, but. . . ORanma's hands touched her sides, running his hands up and down, sending tingles and shivers throughout her entire body.  Her own hand reached up of their own accord to grasp his shoulders as another wave of emotion hit her when he released her mouth and replaced it with her neck._

            _Ranma. . . Akane never realized that it was possible to feel this good.  Her arms tightened around his muscle hardened frame.  She tilted her head back to gaze at the night sky above, at the same time allowing him greater access to the pale white skin of her throat.  __Ranma. . . I. . . I. . . _

_            "I love you. . . I love you. . . Ranma. . . "She gasped out the words against his shoulder, and her eyes immediately moistened.  She heard him laugh softly and then felt his hands come up to cup her face.  Akane reached out with her left hand to cover his palm with her own.  Suddenly, ORanma's smile vanished and he pulled back, taking her hand with him._

            "Akane?  Where's your ring?"  He turned startled eyes towards her.  "Did you lose it?"  The mood completely shattered, Akane gazed at him sadly.  _Back to reality._

_            "I. . . I took it off."  She said meekly.  ORanma dropped her hand and turned his head to the side._

            "You. . . you took it off?  Why?  Was it hurting your finger or something?"  Akane gulped and inched further away from him.

            "It just. . . it just isn't right anymore, Ranma.  I can't do this anymore."

            "But. . . but you just said you loved me. . . " he began to turn further away from him.  "I don't get it. . . "  Below them the phone began to ring.

            "It's wrong, Ranma.  You know it, I know it. . . it's just not right. . . this has gone on for way too long."  Akane almost choked on her words, tears nearly spilling from her eyes.  _Don't back down.  This is the right thing to do. . . ORanma suddenly jumped up to stare down at her angrily._

            "How can you say that?  How can you just--?  Damnit Akane, we've been together for so long and now you're just going to throw it all away, out of the blue?  What the hell—"

            "Ranma?  Ranma, where are you?  The---the baby's coming, I need help!"  OUkyo's shout over the answering machine pierced the air.  ORanma cast one more hurt look over his shoulder at Akane before he leaped over the edge of the roof.  

            "Meet me at the hospital, Akane.  Ukyo would want you to be there."  The call came from below and Akane burst into tears.

            *      *     *     *     *

_"I didn't come this far,_

_for you to make this hard for me."_

_-Lisa Loeb_


	12. Chapter 12

The streets were pretty much deserted at this time of night. The only sound to be heard was the soft click of Akane's shoes on the pavement as she made her slow walk to Nerima's local hospital, her path lit by the gently glow of the streetlamps. _The longer this takes, the better. _Telling the love of your life that your relationship was over was one thing, and rushing happily to see his wife and new child was quite another. But no matter how long she dragged this out, that was the end result: Ranma. Ranma and his wife. Ranma and his family. Ranma and his new-

"Hop in, sis." Akane was startled out of her thoughts by the weary voice coming from the car next to her.

"Nabiki." Brushing away any stray tears, Akane quickly turned to her sister.

"Well don't just stand there, get in. Time is money you know." Once Akane had settled inside ONabiki turned to her with a shadow of her usual brazen smirk. "So where can I drop you? I'm feeling generous tonight."  
"Nerima General," Akane muttered, setting her gaze on the dashboard.

"Ukyo having her baby?"

"Yep."

"Sound a little more excited, why don't you."

Akane bit her lip and turned towards her sister. "I'm sorry Nabiki. It's just-well, Ranma and I had a bit of a fight and-"

"A fight? You two? Never." The laugh she uttered was dry and humorless. "You two will get past it in no time, like you always do. . . Me, on the other hand," she trailed off, her gray eyes suddenly distant.

Akane saw the line and took it, jumping at the chance to leave her own problems.

"Nabiki?" She stretched out her hand to touch the stiff silk covered shoulder. "What's the matter?" ONabiki sighed and the car coasted to a stop.

"Kuno and I are finished."

"Wha-"

"You wouldn't know it would you, we're both such good actors. I thought this would work. Great job, wonderful cash , entertaining husband, no children to muck up the works. . . But. . . " She gripped the steering wheel hard, her knuckles slowly turning white. "I'm just not happy. I don't- I don't love him." Akane said nothing, looking down at her fisted hand resting in her lap. "Who would have thought it? Me, Nabiki Tendo? Needing love?" Another dry laugh. "For once I not only know there's something out there more important than all the money and power to be gained but I actually want to try and find it." ONabiki stepped on the gas, swiftly maneuvering the expensive vehicle around the corner. "I envy you Akane."

"Envy? Me? But look what I have-"

"What you have is someone you love, someone who loves you. As crazy and insane as your relationship is, as many hard times that you two go through, you still manage to have it all." The car halted to a stop in front of the hospital. ONabiki turned towards Akane, a slight wet sheen to her eyes. " Of course I envy you." She blinked away the tears and smirked. "Wanna trade places?"

"I--"

"Akane!" The thump on that passenger side window caused both occupants of the car to jump. "Thank god I found it in time! Come on, you have to take me there!" ORyoga opened Akane's door and grasped her hand. As she was dragged towards the hospital entrance, Akane turned her head, intending to say something, anything to her downtrodden sister. . . But she was already gone.

Author's note: very short, I know. Just letting people know that I'm alive and kicking. . . ANNNND intending to finish this fic.


	13. Author's Note

Not an update. . . sorry, but a note to say that I've really gotten inspired to work on this fic again and have decided to do a total revamp of it. I really like what I've done with the last chapter so far. . . but looking back on the past stuff. . .my style just isn't the same. I began this fic in high school and now I'm twenty-three. The first few chapters are mostly dialogue and faaaaar too short to be considered chapters. On that note, I'm thinking I might just get rid of the chapter thing all together and just make it one long one shot. :P

Anyways, thank you everyone who reviewed, I'm really happy you love the story. I plan to have it finished within the next couple of months and hopefully the finished product will be a lot more descriptive and will also include several more scenes to flesh it out a bit more.

Thanks for reading!

-Kachie


End file.
